There are two types of locks. One is a mechanical lock and the other is an electronic lock. Mechanical lock is a traditional lock structure and unlocked through the principle of marble. This kind of lock has poor security and anti-theft performance, which can be easily cracked by thieves. Electronic lock is a new lock structure and unlocked through the principle of electronic circuit. It is convenient and has higher anti-theft coefficient than mechanical locks.
At present, the electronic lock has the problem that is cannot be unlocked when the control circuit or mechanical parts have problems.
So, it is urgent to develop a dual power electronic mechanical lock with reasonable design to control the double circuit electronic mechanical lock by controlling the rotation of main and auxiliary motors through the electronic control circuit and ensure that the auxiliary motor can still unlock the lock through the auxiliary mechanism when the conventional motor or its driving mechanism fails; when the electronic part does not work, the mechanical emergency unlock can be realized through turning the mechanical key and pulling the bracket to indirectly shift down the slider that limits the movement of lock latch.